User talk:Yummyd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Murdoch and the Temple of Death page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 02:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Message Re: Recent message left on my talk Hi Sunny! Glad you joined this wiki. It's dead because as popular as this show seems, not a lot of people come on here and help make the wiki more complete. I really wish they did, so it would be better for those wishing to learn more about the show. I come on here when I can, but I'm quite busy running fanpages on twitter and instagram for Murdoch Mysteries. And within the last few months the wiki has totally been changed around, format-wise, so I'm still learning how to edit and stuff...again. But thanks for the tip on the Giles page, I'll go check it out. Happy editing and be sure to leave a message again if you need help. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 23:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) No problem! I looked at some of your edits, and so far, so good. Right now I'm working on updating the Season 8 pages. We need to get some new photos up too, especially for seasons 6-8. I feel like we're a little out of date. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 23:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for fixing them! I'd like to see season error gone too but I have no idea how to delete the page. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 21:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) This is kind of ironic, seeing that I'm actually pretty new to the whole wiki editing thing and I really only found out how to properly add a gallery last night (>.<), but sure, I can help out. The easiest way to do it is to go to the source editor instead of the visual editor (the "regular" one). You can get there by clicking on the "Contribute" dropdown list at the top of the page (on the same line as the "On the Wiki" "Popular Pages" and "Community" tabs and is right next to the "Share" button), then click on "Edit this Page" and it'll bring up an editor that looks almost identical to the talk page. Just click where you want to add the gallery on the page and then click on "Gallery" from the right side. Considering how easy it is to edit everything from the visual editor, I was really confused about how to add a gallery for a while. I see you do most of the legwork around here, at least lately and as far as I've noticed. Thanks for all the work you do for the Wiki! If you have any advice or have a goal you'd like to split with someone, I'd be glad to accept either. FenchurchSt (talk) 20:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Sunny! Nice to know there are others here too! Just wanted to leave some encouragement...you're doing a great job! Ask if you need anything! MXCC (talk) 04:22, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Eunice, Peter, Ezekiel, Westbay Please edit all Farrelys. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 19:44, April 4, 2015 (UTC)) Farrellys I know that I am for you uninteresting but I saw the episode only once and I did not understand the whole. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please edit them. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:38, April 17, 2015 (UTC)) Hi Yummyd very thanks for the answer. Something about me: I am 17, I am Czech, I can not English very well. And I saw episode 1 times. And It is my favourite episode (Republic of Murdoch). Please Please edit them. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 05:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC)) Forgive me that I am asking, but when you edit them? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 18:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC)) Episode summary, Ezekiel Farrelly, Jacob Doyle, Eunice Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, Westbay Farrelly. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 08:20, April 20, 2015 (UTC)) A Primary problem is that this wiki have only one Admin. Wiki need logo, many articles, photos etc. I know that you are occupied by school but, I cant understand some things in episode Republic of Murdoch. I do not want to bother you but I'd really appreciate if someone edited articles. Ezekiel Farrelly, Westbay Farrelly, Eunice Farrelly, Peter Farrelly and Jacob Doyle. Please answer me. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC)) Thank you. Very much. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 09:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC)) Sorry for my asking, (I seen only some episodes) Constable Crabtree is jailed? Why? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 12:26, May 10, 2015 (UTC))